<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>这就是最后最温柔的辰光了吗 by Caesitas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663806">这就是最后最温柔的辰光了吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas'>Caesitas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Sister and I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇真正的黑历史，写于2009年。<br/>自己看着很尴尬，搬过来权当纪念。<br/>文中有很多引用尼采原文，本来有斜体标注，但是复制过来就不能显示了，特此说明。<br/>大量情节来自《我妹妹与我》。<br/>本质兄妹骨科。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>这就是最后最温柔的辰光了吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十年过去了——，<br/>没有一颗雨珠落到我这里，<br/>没有湿润的风儿，没有爱的玉露——<br/>一片少雨的土地......<br/>于是我请求我的智慧，<br/>在这场干旱中不要吝啬：<br/>自己溢出，自己滴下露珠<br/>自己是这片枯黄的荒野的雨水！</p><p>——尼采，1888年，《关于最富有者的贫穷》</p><p>他站在叹息桥上，微微垂下头，手指在精雕细刻的陈旧石块上缓慢地抚摩。他看到河水在落日余晖的照耀下显得有些浑浊，苔藓和污垢在石岸上蜿蜒出诡异的图案。老人们坐在小船上，唱着歌。那些风霜侵蚀的脸，那些欢笑的破碎的脸，慢悠悠地晃过，与三百年前的富丽奢靡不经意间重叠，又很快错开。然后，岁月倏忽，香尘尽散。<br/>开始有冷冷的雨淅淅沥沥地下起来。是的，1879年深秋的黄昏，威尼斯，下着雨。雨丝被亚得里亚海咸腥的风卷起来，冲涮着天空淡漠的颜色，很忧郁，很飘渺。桥两边总督府和监狱的门许久未曾打开，黄铜把手上的繁复花纹遍布着斑驳古锈，模糊不堪，似乎在漫长的历史失忆症中丢弃了一切语义。<br/>很久以前，判决后的犯人曾带着镣铐在这里经过，他们看着送别的亲友，留下短促而轻巧的叹息。可是所有的叹息，所有鲜活的声音悸动的情绪，都随着流水逝去了。它们去寻找一个自由祥和的地方，再也不回来。而这座桥，始终沉默着，它永远无法再对那些凝视的目光诉说，曾经有多少血迹在上面流淌，再干涸。<br/>他看到一艘船，漂亮精致，迈着欢快的舞步驶过来。他忽然觉得，他在上面看到了两个影子，瓦格纳和科西玛的影子。是幻觉吧，教堂一下一下单调重复的钟声让他头痛，于是他闭上眼睛。再睁开时那艘船早已没了踪影，就像那些不可重来的往事一样。<br/>唱诗班男孩稚嫩的童声消融在一片渐趋混沌的灰暗中，映衬着轻烟般的雨，十分安静。</p><p>已经在精神病院呆了一年多，他仍然无法适应这里的压抑。苍白模糊的阳光洒在污浊的空气里，似乎带着一种悲悯的慈爱。病人们尖利的笑声和歇斯底里的哭闹充斥着所有的角落，不成语句没有含义的音节从他们嘴里嘶喊出来，蕴含着昂奋的力量和毁灭的光芒。<br/>他想起《唐怀瑟》里维纳斯的诅咒：女神撤走的地方，将永久成为荒原。 <br/>于是，一切都回到最原始的生存状态。他总是突然激动地对着走近的每个人吼叫起来，面颊泛着病态的潮红，筋脉突兀，手指痉挛。冲那些该死的脸吐唾沫！他听到心里无数细小的声音用按捺不住的急切音调说着，为什么不呢？为什么不呢！<br/>一次次的发泄，他觉得自己快要被抽空了，但却像上了瘾一样，没法停止。最后他总是会精疲力竭地睡着，做些暗沉沉的旧梦，穿梭而过他四十多年的生命中每一个白天和夜晚，每一个乌云翻滚的下午，每一个下着细细的细细的雨的黄昏。他在遥远的回忆里面聆听自己声嘶力竭的叫喊，隐秘而难以察觉的回音穿透茫茫人世传过来，他看到瑰丽的蓝紫色闪电一下一下劈开夜空，世界只是静默。醒来的时候，冷汗涔涔而下，泪痕依旧清晰。他凝视着窗外璀璨华美有如精灵一般的星座，心想它们终究早已死在史诗行间的虚无里。<br/>瑙姆堡的夜晚总是很晴朗，他只有在这时才能获得片刻的安宁。其他的病人和医师都睡着，只有值班的护士在走廊里打着呵气。白天那些麻痹神经的癫狂的快乐全部散去，他觉得自己又能冷静地思考，于是他一生无法摆脱的的痛苦与孤独重新在身体里蔓延流窜。他又听到伊索尔德的情死之歌，仿佛是从窗外的天幕上缓缓降落下来，那么盛大的旋律，那么惑人，深不见底，又几乎强烈得发狠，从少年时代每一个无眠的深夜起，它就在灵魂深处一遍遍重复着，到如今，依然如故。重复，一直一直重复，恢弘的音色响彻夜空，回忆在里面重现，接着杳杳远去，遗忘的历程被加速，最终所有的犹疑和蹉跎都不复存在，头脑重新空芜起来。<br/>无眠的深夜。还是去睡吧，明天伊莉莎白会来看他。虽然他不知道应该怎样面对。</p><p>在幸福之海<br/>滔天的波浪中，<br/>在芳香浪涛<br/>发出的声音中，<br/>在世界呼吸<br/>吹送的万物中<br/>无意识地——溺死——<br/>沉没——最高的快乐！<br/>十四岁的时候，听着伊索尔德的终场唱词，他迷恋上理查德·瓦格纳。在他就读的中学旁边的小剧院里，他和几个志同道合的伙伴一起兴冲冲地买了门票进去抢最好的位置，屏住呼吸等待拉开帷幕。序曲奏响，他紧闭双眼，身边的一切似乎一下子不存在了，只有一种铺天盖地的狂热浪潮裹挟着他四处漂流。那些简陋的舞台布景变成让人身临其境的澎湃画面，他看到黑夜中汹涌的大海浩瀚沉郁的颜色，看到一个青年水手正唱着一支壮丽的骊歌，看到人性中一切鲜活的东西不可抑止地呼啸狂奔冲向彻底完全的毁灭，然后就在这个时候，最纯粹的生命激情升腾而起，摆脱一切繁琐的桎梏，用一种极致的梦与醉的力量完成血肉凡躯的救赎。<br/>他看到了一瞬的永恒，或者说，在周而复始没有尽头、重复着生存与死亡的荒唐戏码的人生中停住的永恒的一瞬。<br/>那个时候他还没有见过瓦格纳，但是眼前自然就浮现出他的样子。孤独而刚毅，双手扶着船舷，目光中有深邃的洞见和坚韧的激情。<br/>但是，十八年后，喧嚣热烈的首届拜罗伊特音乐节，他忽然发现瓦格纳这个人与孤独刚毅两个词根本无缘。自己曾经以为他的中世纪传说是用浪漫主义的力量唤醒日趋腐烂的现世，实际上他却是用浪漫主义的颓废让这个世界在病态的醉意中渐入膏肓。那早已不是狄俄尼索斯恣意奔流的生命意志，而成为一场宏伟却无用的黑夜中的盛宴，在千万支蜡烛绚烂燃烧的光中忘掉整个时代的渺远。他不过是又一个与世俗妥协的被超越者罢了——更像一个偶像，一个催眠术大师而不是音乐大师——他让信徒们中了他的毒，被他俘虏，沉沦着溺死。<br/>于是他开始抨击他，越来越频繁，越来越激烈，一发不可收拾。在拜罗伊特静谧的森林里，他把音乐节彻底关在门外，写下一叠终将导致他们决裂的手稿，带着爱，带着悲哀。<br/>那些日子，每当他放下笔，心都会潮湿起来，好像山林中氤氲的雾气。<br/>是的，他还是迷恋他，他始终迷恋他，多年不变，犹如染了毒瘾。但是，真正主人道德的意志，莫不就是竭尽全力去阉割不必要的放纵，剔除血肉拔出这些鸦片似的毒刺？<br/>他在几乎一半的生命里，抨击着自己所爱的东西。1876年，当他抱怨拜罗伊特的气氛让他无法忍受时，曾经想起自己初来这里时给朋友写的一封信。<br/>——不知何时，我们聚坐拜罗伊特，就再也无法明白，以前怎能忍受别处。<br/>想起又能怎样，对此，他只有苦笑。</p><p>他从不怀疑，自己的少年时代是幸福的，虽然迷惘，但的的确确是幸福的。<br/>每个星期六的早晨，伊莉莎白都会钻进他的被窝，用小猫一样的眼神看着他，手指在他身上不安分地流连着。浓郁甜美的阳光倾泻一室，她金色的编成辫子的长发闪着熠熠的光，有一种灵动的生气。他一面暗暗赞叹她的美，一面试图把她赶出去，她就是不肯走，撒娇地叫着，哥哥，哥哥，然后去挠他的胳肢窝。两个人打闹起来，把床铺弄得乱七八糟，又开始为谁该去整理而争执不休。她总是吐吐舌头，不满地说，弗里德里希你老是欺负人，怎么一点哥哥的样子都没有。<br/>而现在，他看着她，觉得自己无话可说。母亲呆在医生的诊室，伊莉莎白自己进来看他。他发现她居然也如此苍老了。<br/>为什么突然表现得这样仁慈？他问她。<br/>这是你自己的错，弗利兹。伊莉莎白的声音变得轻柔，甚至疲惫沙哑，那种梦幻的质感已经消失很多很多年了，可她说出的话，一如既往地直白尖锐。当她暴露在你的谈话中时，你从她身上取得太多。难道你不认为她喜欢呆在这儿而不看到你吗？<br/>你们可以用一种想法安慰自己，你们两个人折磨我够了。<br/>我们怎么折磨你了? <br/>通过窥伺。母亲在诊室中窥伺，而你在这儿窥伺。为什么你们不放过我？你是叫我们不要再来吗？听到这儿，他的内心忽然受不了了。他不知道答案是什么。他又想起萝，想起那些漫步湖边的清晨和情欲灼烧的夜晚，那些彼此理解的坦诚而热烈的交谈......是母亲和妹妹毁了这一切，他仅有的、短暂的幸福。她们杀死他的爱情，于是他的世界只剩下查拉图斯特拉空旷寂静的坟墓之歌。他窒息在没有空气的时光中，没有爱，没有生命，没有女海妖的歌声把他唤回那一度以常青的幸福花冠装饰的生命。后来，他带着一模一样的常青花冠开始向坟墓之岛的航行，那里有他被埋葬的青春......亲爱的，甜蜜的，让人肝肠寸断、潸然泪下的。<br/>他都写过些什么啊......向你欢呼，我的意志！有坟茔之处，就有复活——<br/>伊莉莎白并不懂得这些的意思，但她曾经对着一些慕名而来的客人声情并茂地引用这句话。他瞬间对她产生一种奇怪的感觉，说不上是厌恶，还是怜悯。<br/>忽然，她严厉地看着他，眼中露出危险的神色。<br/>你在这儿写了什么东西吗？<br/>我已经写够了这个世界，现在让这个世界写我吧。 <br/>但是，这种事已经在进行......她告诉他。布朗德林与斯特林堡不再是仅有的两个宣称你是天才的人。还有别人，很多人。甚至也有人要求我写出对你的印象。他几乎无法相信自己的耳朵。<br/>你？<br/>是的，并且还提供给我钱。<br/>但是，你不会做的！<br/>为什么不会？<br/>你对于我以及我的想法一无所知。<br/>有谁比你自己的妹妹更了解你呢？ <br/>是的，又有谁比你更不了解我呢？请答应我，伊莉莎白，你不会做的。 <br/>她犹疑不决，有一会儿，好像要屈服。<br/>我不能，她终于说。<br/>为什么不能？<br/>只因为我还没有下定决心。她忽然很温情地笑起来。弗利兹，我爱你，你一直都知道。我们把以前那些事情一笔勾销吧。 <br/>他知道她指的是什么。他看到她的表情，逆光，像掩埋在幽深的雨幕里。</p><p>我爱你，你一直都知道。<br/>他记得自己讲过这句话，在十多年前，一个夜雾纷扬的晚上。<br/>1878年五月，春末夏初，白昼越来越长，很晚的时候依然会有喧闹的人流。他十几天前刚把《人性的、太人性的》寄给瓦格纳，完成了酝酿多时的决裂。奇怪的是这并没有他想象中的那么痛苦，倒有点如释重负的轻松。大概拖延太久便日趋麻木了，毕竟真正的决裂早在两年前就已经开始。<br/>所以这几天里窗外嘈杂的人声并没有像以往那样让他烦躁不安，他发现自己居然颇为俗气并饶有趣味地开始听卖鸡蛋的农妇与顾客的对话。他忽然想起十岁那年，同样一个充满人情味的热闹夜晚，母亲带着伊莉莎白去朋友家玩了，他无所事事地等了几个钟头，然后不知不觉趴在没收拾过的餐桌上进入了梦乡。梦里有一座极尽繁华的古城，他兴奋地走进它的光里，却看到所有东西都随着时间流逝慢慢破败衰落下去，毁于钝刀磨肉般不断发生的贫病、灾害或杀伐，最后，他在城市的废墟上醒来，茫然四顾，无所适从。残羹冷炙的气味悠悠飘来，他睁开眼睛，发现自己仍然好端端地呆在家里，只是窗外已经下起了雨，淅淅沥沥的，不算太大也并不小。水声喧哗，人声依旧。<br/>他蓦然记起母亲离家的时候没有带伞，他想怎么办呢，伊莉莎白会淋湿生病的，于是他抱着被子坐在门口等，想等她们一回来就给伊莉莎白披上，可是她们一整夜都没有回来。他等得困倦又无趣，便把刚才的梦写成一首很长的叙事诗。写着写着他忽然觉得庞贝城的人很幸福，灰飞烟灭只是一瞬间的事，还来不及痛苦。<br/>但是现在他才明白，时间长了人便会渐渐麻木，痛苦是不会有的，至多让看客觉得悲哀，而自己不过觉得讽刺罢了。也许太入神，他半天才发现街道上已经寂静下来了。往外看去，夜色漆黑如墨，一丝星光也没有，这就使身旁旺盛的炉火格外突兀起来。<br/>原来是起雾了，而且大得很，翻滚涌动，隔了几步路就什么也看不见的浓度。房屋、街道还有一切有生机的物体都在雾里隐藏起来，他觉得自己被抛在荒无人烟的孤岛上，举目四望，不管是无涯的海洋还是空漠的人世，又有什么区别呢。<br/>这个时候忽然响起有力的捶门声。开始他以为听错了，也许是海鸟在筑巢，不，应该是某个商贩的推车被撞倒了或者楼上砸下了什么东西。毕竟谁会在这个时候来找他呢，就算在平时，他的客人也寥寥无几。但是门声依然在响，而且有愈演愈烈的趋势。他不情不愿地走过去开门，看到的居然是瓦格纳。他带着略微严肃的微笑表情站在外面，衣服已经有些潮湿了。<br/>他的脸上浮现出不加掩饰的惊讶神色。他一时愣在那里，忘了请他进来，忘了问他是怎么来的，甚至忘了打招呼。瓦格纳倒也不介意，拍拍他的肩膀就走进来，一边脱外套一边抱怨天气，说怎么一下子起了这么大的雾，我下了火车连辆出租马车都没见到，只好自己步行找来了。<br/>他回过神来，问瓦格纳书收到了没有。瓦格纳说收到了，我就是为这个才来的，你的文章仍然那么漂亮精彩。他说有什么地方写得不对你可以提提意见，话出口了他猛然觉出里面明显的挑衅意味，便悻悻闭了嘴。瓦格纳笑着摊开手，说意见倒是没有，其实我是来祝福你的。<br/>祝福？他不解。<br/>是啊，你应该已经决定了吧。瓦格纳的语气忽然有些沉重。<br/>决定什么？<br/>决定你以后要往哪里走。我想，大概过不了多久你就会辞职了。 <br/>他沉默了一下，然后说道，是的，那是因为我的健康状况不再允许—— <br/>瓦格纳抬起头，直视着他的眼睛，似乎在责问他为什么到了最后居然无法坦诚相见。<br/>他有些紧张，却看到瓦格纳的目光慢慢放松下来。半晌他说，我们一起喝一杯，权当告别吧。 <br/>他点头说好，起身去拿酒。 <br/>他们那天晚上说了很多，对艺术和哲学的新主张，以后的创作计划，还有一些不甚重要的琐事。后来瓦格纳对他说，你之所以这样写，只是嫉妒我活得比你幸福。他也不甘示弱，说敬爱的表演家先生，请用您辉煌的音乐节去蛊惑那些更年少无知的人吧。然后他们就一起放声笑了，仿佛在一团乱麻般无趣的庸常现状里极为讽刺地找到了什么异常值得高兴的事。 <br/>他记起瓦格纳平时不是这么多话的人，又想到他们已经两年没有好好说过话，怕是以后也不会了。于是他沉默片刻，终于还是放弃一般叹了口气，像是要将一切画上句点似的，疲惫地说道，我爱你，你一直都知道。<br/>然而气氛却突然变得乏力冷淡了。<br/>瓦格纳默默走近他，环抱住他的肩膀，收紧手臂。这拥抱温暖坚实，不太像是属于一个六十五岁的老人，倒像个壮年男子才会有的。他闭上眼睛，听到少年时代每个夜晚听到的那些波澜壮阔的声音，在他的歌剧里，在他的梦境里，所有的画面都重放。中世纪的古堡巍峨矗立在夕阳洒下的漫天血色之中，橡木门上沉重的枷锁散发出腐烂的气味。乌云在深夜的天空翻滚起蓬勃的浪潮，没有月色，没有星光，只有寒风呼啸，颠簸的船只在苍茫的雨雾中沉没。天幕尽头的风吹散了古老的情歌，耶和华的胸口插着一把发亮的匕首，发出刺耳的狂笑。神祗的力量，意志的力量，蒸腾成弥散天宇的雾气，厮杀在一起。<br/>很久很久，瓦格纳松开他，拿起外套对他说再见。他在心里默念着，而这便是永诀了。<br/>他知道这是他生命里最后一次纵情的快乐了。</p><p>1879年五月，由于健康状况日益恶化，他向巴塞尔大学递交辞呈，开始了十年漂泊的生涯。他辗转旅居各地，几乎脱离了一切同世俗的联系，把所有的时光都用来思考和写作，让生命里最巅峰的激情全部流泻在音乐似的散文之中。阿尔卑斯山麓的空气很纯净，不管是在德国、法国还是意大利、瑞士，始终带着沁人心脾的冷冽，回荡在幽静的山谷和辽远的原野上。他几十年苦苦追索的发自灵魂的愉悦终于来临了。<br/>他记得某一天傍晚，在沉沉的暮霭之中，他见到了尚未完全竣工的新天鹅堡。那一瞬间，他感到自己来到了一个仙境中的童话王国。那样的美太超凡脱俗，不染半点烟火气息，又太脆弱，太忧郁，像每一个孩子幼时都做过的易逝的梦，给人一种强烈的不真实感，于是在里面逃遁，再也不想醒过来。他知道这座城堡的主人也爱瓦格纳，他忽然明白瓦格纳的歌剧对路德维希二世意味着什么，所有轰轰烈烈的故事，酣畅淋漓的史诗，北欧巨人，圣杯骑士，全部在这个年轻国王的梦里，成为一个超验的圣地，也成为他世所不容、一触即碎的美丽悲哀的羽翼。<br/>他想那一定是个为美而生的人，所以只有他能真正懂得瓦格纳的歌剧，不是膜拜，不是利用，而是在里面生活。他们之间有彼此契合的英雄主义情结和浪漫悲观的色彩，他不会用什么逻辑信条去评判，他只要去感知，去沉醉，只要站在城堡顶层向外眺望，就会有天鹅拉着小船载着罗恩格林经过他的窗前。因为他本身就在那个世界里，那个他和瓦格纳之间的世界，那个真正的歌剧艺术的世界。艺术就是艺术，不是哲学，不是任何其他的东西。<br/>而他呢，他向往的是希腊古典完满的艺术，那种真正的悲剧精神是与他的哲学相符的。瓦格纳却如同罗马的纵欲狂欢，模仿了希腊的色调线条和天马无羁的想象，却丢失了内在晶明的智慧，最终也像罗马一样走进中世纪肃穆的黑夜里去了。然而对于艺术家来说，只要是美的即是好的，他需要去追求的是庄严的旋律、管弦乐的声音效果、舞台和歌唱的表现力、剧情突转和迷底揭示的形式结构……其实他的抨击有时未免可笑——我和瓦格纳都是时代的孩子，我也是一名颓废者，唯一的区别是我正视这个事实，并与他抗争，而他则不是——可又有什么关系呢？他有什么权利要求、而瓦格纳又有什么必要去承担他强加给他的使命呢？<br/>他们终究不会是同道中人。但是，他仍然感激，曾经路过瓦格纳，路过柯西玛，路过那么多的，幸福和快乐。</p><p>永恒之城罗马，每一块砖石都在静静散发着古老的光华，虽然历尽兵荒马乱纷飞战火的蹂躏，依旧存留着帝国时代磅礴的气势。凝视着满街见证了历代兴衰的哥特式建筑，便会不自觉迷失在大片大片的象牙白中，迷失在时光的洪流里。于是，千年岁月变得不值一提，恍然之间，弹指而逝。<br/>他就是在这里，遇到了萝·莎乐美。<br/>幸福来得太快，快到他还没来得及仔细体味，便烟消云散了。他记得在一个慵懒的午后，阳光明媚到残忍，她站在他面前，毅然决然地说着永别的话语，语气冰冷而平静。他一个字也没有听懂，他的指尖依然缠绕着她的温度，他觉得自己仍然把她抱在怀里，他们在艳阳与白雪下拥吻，他的嘴唇掠过她的发迹和眼睛，他听到她迷乱的低语，他听到自己用颤抖的抑制着狂喜的声音说我爱你......<br/>然后，伊莉莎白出现了，微笑地看着他们，那么邪恶，那么美丽。他突然跌进深深海底，那些冰冷的涌动的暗流变成一根根柔软而致命的绳索，勒住他的脖子，他急促地呼吸着，抬头望去，他看到他的萝，不屑一顾，拂袖而去。<br/>伊莉莎白也沉下来了，但是她的表情很快乐，带着达成愿望的满足。他想用力喊叫，说你快上去，你疯了么，却发不出声音。她紧紧搂住他，他没法挣脱，于是他只能去吻她，她是那么温柔甘美，他听到女海妖的歌声，他看到连绵起伏的海底都长出月桂树，她咬住他的嘴唇，他在甜腻的血腥之中失去了知觉，他们拥抱在一起，进入死神的光。<br/>他被一阵尖锐的刺痛惊醒，幻象消失了，周围的景物逐渐清晰起来。门在微微地晃，他的萝已经走了，这间屋子空空荡荡的，只剩下回忆。<br/>她走了，在他没有察觉的时候，她走了。<br/>伊莉莎白呢？那个小时候在他怀中抖抖索索的伊莉莎白呢？很多很多年以前的一个夜晚，他们的弟弟快要死了，他们还是两个小小的无助的孩子。伊莉莎白爬上他的床，哀求着说，我那儿很冷，我知道你一直都很温暖。那不是真的，甚至在那些最初的岁月中，他也会在最奇异、最突如其来的时刻感到寒气袭来，攥住他。<br/>那个夜晚，他感到特别冷......整个下午，小约瑟夫尖叫着，喘着气，让家人处在躁动不安的状态中......忽然，他感觉到伊莉莎白温暖的小手在他的手中，细微的嘶嘶声在他耳中响着，他开始全身暖和起来。<br/>很多年后，伊莉莎白在跟佛斯特坐船到巴拉圭的一个星期前，把他十来岁时写得一摞诗稿拿给他看。他惊讶自己写得那么含糊陈腐，试着抢过来把它们毁掉。但是，伊莉莎白却狡猾地笑起来，把那些诗放回行李箱中。<br/>这些是我的，她说。你不记得吗？你是为我写的。这是我仅有的留下来的你的爱。</p><p>1883年2月13日下午，瓦格纳心脏病突发，在科西玛怀中去世。<br/>1883年2月18日清晨，送葬队伍穿过两旁挤满人群的街道，来到瓦温弗里德花园的墓穴，一代音乐大师的永眠之处。<br/>无数悼文和唁电自全欧洲涌向拜罗伊特，但是，等到他知道这件事的时候，已是很久之后了，十几天，甚至一个月之后。<br/>那段日子他独居在尼斯的山村，几乎从不与人来往。他生活在孤独的乐园里，酝酿着超绝的哲思，却也渴望着尘世的爱。惬意与煎熬交替来临，凄凉又温暖。<br/>走进这样的生活，他灵魂深处沉积多年的悲伤终于摆脱一切噪音的覆盖，流出来，奔涌出来，爆发出来，冲涮着干裂的土地和颓圮的堤坝，洗涤着经年风化的岩石和星辰的倒影，他陶醉其中，无暇顾及其他。<br/>就是在这么一种激荡却又沉寂的心情里，他知道了瓦格纳的死。<br/>春天是个潮湿的季节，前一天晚上刚下过雨，回到住处的路很长，他在雾气氤氲花香馥郁的空气里嗅到了近于幻灭的绝望。车轮印痕里残留的细股雨水冲刷着断柯残枝，他踩在上面，有轻微细碎的声响。<br/>都结束了。他是真真正正独自一人了。<br/>他慢慢走到悬崖边的空地上，平常他很爱躺在这儿望着天空沉思。但今天他没有躺下，或许是因为雨后的地面太冰冷泥泞，或许是因为一种奇怪的情绪作祟，他只是坐下来，蜷曲着腿，双手抱膝。瓦格纳死了。他一遍遍低声念着这个已经过时的消息，脑海里又浮现出他的音容笑貌。<br/>也是这样的春天，特里博森午后的花园里，他们就着咖啡和糕点随意地闲聊，柯西玛坐在秋千架上，带着慵懒的微笑翻看施托姆的小说。他曾经那么快乐，才华横溢意气风发，他觉得自己终于来到精神导师的身边，他不用再一个人清醒痛苦地在毫无意义的人生中挣扎，他们可以共同地，用艺术，用这种生命的最高追求和真正形而上的活动，来完成永恒。<br/>然而不知道从什么时候开始，他觉得其实瓦格纳是个很会生活的人，优游地在上流社会中流连周旋，优游地写诗、恋爱、挥霍、逃债......而他的艺术，执迷于基督和爱的救赎力量，用千篇一律的结局搪塞着生存的空虚。叔本华也是一样——<br/>叔本华设法与他的幻灭和平相处，这是令人羡慕的，但我不知道他是如何做到的。<br/>是的，他不知道他们是如何做到的。他们曾经用赤裸裸的真相将他从青春的短促幸福中惊醒，他的生命从此成为焚烧黑夜的火，用微弱的光对抗着永无止境的虚无。而他们却丝毫不受牵绊，轻松自如地抽身离开，带着快意的微笑，看他在深渊里沉浮。<br/>瓦格纳或许没有说错，他之所以这样，只是嫉妒他活得比他幸福。<br/>他又想起那个夜晚。除了这句话，瓦格纳还给他留下了什么呢？一个含义不明的拥抱？不竭的创作激情？不，他什么都没有留下。什么都没有。<br/>那么，爱呢？<br/>太阳渐渐西沉，天际燃烧着灿烂的晚霞。金红的光肆意挥洒，翻腾的云朵呈现出童话般唯美的颜色。<br/>他干涩的眼睛变得湿润。紧接着，有泪水顺着他的脸庞静静滑落。<br/>隔着朦胧的眼泪，他看到查拉图斯特拉的鹰和蛇，盘旋在山谷间的雾气里，用神秘久远的语调唱起一支古老的风琴曲。旋律阴郁诡谲，仿若撒旦的诅咒。<br/>万物消逝，万物复归，存在之轮永恒转动。<br/>万物死灭，万物复兴，存在之年永恒运行。<br/>万物碎裂，万物复合。存在之屋永远雷同。<br/>万物分离，万物复聚，存在之环永远对自己忠实。 <br/>存在始于每一瞬间，彼处之球体环绕每一此处旋转。中心无处不在，永恒之径弯弯曲曲。<br/>存在之轮永恒转动——那就是说，永远无法超越。现在经历的事情，必将再次并且无数次经历。其中没有任何新东西，却是每种痛苦和每种快乐，每种思想和每种叹息，以及生命中每种不可言说的渺小和伟大，都必然重现，而且一切皆在同一的排列和次序中。<br/>强力意志也在这轮回中失去意义，世界变成一道彻底无解的谜题。他感到一阵梦魇般的恐怖。他跌跌撞撞地走回屋子，试图挥散这种孤寂至极的幻觉——这查拉图斯特拉的大痛苦。</p><p>精神病院里的一个病人养了一只卷毛狗，取名为阿特玛，意为世界灵魂，是根据叔本华的那只狗命名的。这只狗非常喜欢他，常常趴在他脚边发出随心所欲的欢快的叫声。他颇有些自嘲地想着，它大概很高兴与一个被局限在狗窝中的哲学家同道。<br/>有一个警卫踢了这只动物，它在地上痛苦地翻滚起来。停！他叫起来，不要打它！它是我一个朋友的灵魂。我认出他的声音！<br/>医生把他的话记下来，作为他发疯的进一步证据。医生并不知道，他只是在重复毕达哥拉斯在相似情景下说过的话。他在希腊先哲意蕴丰富的梦中睡着了，眉头不安地皱起来。<br/>1889年1月3日正午，亚平宁阴雨连绵的冬季，他在都灵错杂的街道上漫无目的地行走。他已经两个月没有好好睡过觉了，总有层层嵌套隐喻繁复的梦境搅乱他的精神，让他迷失在无数象征意义筑成的迷宫里，孤独得只有自己的影子和空旷的回音。一次次濒临崩溃，再一次次被骤然惊醒。直到摧心折骨，精力消耗殆尽。<br/>他在密布的云层间看到星辰洒下微弱的光芒，笼罩着萨伏依王朝留下的浓重遗迹。不不，那一定是太阳，而不是星星那种脆弱的东西。太阳只是给予从不索取。但是他为什么看不到，它要衰竭了吗？世界变成正午星光的海洋？<br/>单调的步伐，灰黑的大衣，严肃的面孔......萨伏依旧都千篇一律的空漠。他想到普鲁士千篇一律的狂热和背后更深的空。<br/>忽然心里有什么东西膨胀起来，渐渐地、一点一点地，发出清脆的碎裂声。这声音有一种美妙的韵律，就像钢琴上飘出的一支摇篮曲。<br/>他的脚步变得踉踉跄跄。然后一幅普通到随处可见的画面，却像是宿命般地映入眼帘。街巷的转角，皮肤黝黑的车夫在残暴地鞭打一匹年迈的马。 <br/>他扑上前去，抱住马脖子，痛哭失声，瞳孔里熊熊燃烧着奇异的、不属于人间的火。<br/>车夫把他狠狠推开，拳头打在他的眉骨上。他不顾蜿蜒而下的鲜血，失控地踢打尖叫着。几天以后，他的朋友欧维贝克赶来都灵，身上带着他几个月前发出的信件，署名“上帝”、“酒神”、“钉在十字架上的人”......他在闹市中找到他，那时他正在拥抱亲吻着神色惊恐的陌生人。<br/>欧维贝克把他带回德国。在瑙姆堡，这个他度过童年并且留下了很多很多妙不可言的记忆的城市，他开始了十年的受尽狂躁症折磨的生活。</p><p>仿佛突然之间，每一夜都变得很漫长，心情平和安静的时候，他有大把大把的时间可以用来回忆和思念。白天嘶叫的病人变得沉默，一个钟头一个钟头地发呆，穿梭在臆造的身份和境遇里，小心而焦急地寻找着。但是他不知道，自己究竟要寻找什么。<br/>欧维贝克把他写给他的几百封信装在牛皮箱子里拿过来，让他闲来无事便随意翻翻，说不定回头审视曾经的心情变化会帮助自己明确一些东西。于是，透过一张张布满折痕和暗斑的信纸，那些日子又回来，在尼斯，在西尔斯马利亚，在热那亚，在都灵，那些失眠与胃病交替侵袭的日子，那些走在熙熙攘攘的集市中却陌生而干枯的日子，那些伴随着小旅店的煤油灯一起摇摇晃晃的日子，那些内里都要烧起来外面却如坠冰窟的日子......他坐在窗前给这位仅剩的朋友写信，有时候小心翼翼地问他对自己著作的看法，有时候简单地抱怨自己连着几天吃什么都吐得一塌糊涂，有时候宣泄着那些他所享受却又几乎把他逼疯的孤独——没有人倾听，没有人关怀，永远是一个人自说自话，还是用着那样倾尽一切的激情来自说自话——为了寻求安慰，他只有看着天空，他记得那些日子里傍晚的天空，清远的蔚蓝色上几抹忧郁的淡紫，静静映衬着风铃草摇曳的身姿，或者是灿烂异常的火烧云，末日一般的灿烂，就像他得知瓦格纳死讯的那个傍晚。<br/>瓦格纳。他想起几个钟头前，他重新阅读《瞧，这个人》的手稿，刚刚看到这个名字。<br/>我并不看重我与人们交往留下的任何回忆。但我无论如何也不愿意在我的一生中抹去关于特里伯森的那段记忆。那充满了信任、宁静、美好、难忘的时刻......我不知道别人同瓦格纳在一起有什么体会。在那段美好的日子里，我的头顶没有一片阴云掠过。<br/>是啊，那的确是一段快乐的时光。在他应邀住在特里伯森的日子里，他和瓦格纳时常会去卢塞恩湖长长的堤岸上散步，讨论叔本华的学说和悲剧艺术。他们几乎都能把《作为意志和表象的世界》的第三卷倒背如流。他告诉瓦格纳自己从旧书摊上发现它时是多么欣喜若狂，痴迷地读了一遍又一遍，废寝忘食，不眠不休。直到有一天，一种突如其来的预感将他包围，他看到自己的一生，或许将从此永劫不复。<br/>他说这些的时候神色有些紧张不安，瓦格纳侧过头来看着他，目光中带着令人镇静的安慰。白色水鸟衔着鲜红的浆果扑棱棱地飞过来，停留在他们的肩膀上。一会儿，他心中的恐惧便逐渐消弭，表情重新柔和起来。他当时还不知道，后来是他亲手斩断了同身边这个人、同一切让他温暖安全的生活的联系，走上那条他所恐惧却必须选择的不归路。<br/>有时候他们会叫上柯西玛一起，三个人坐着小船在湖上游荡整个下午。萧瑟的秋天，流云渺淡而悠远，水面静若琉璃，只有船桨划过的地方漂散开一圈圈的涟漪。他盖着厚厚的毛毯，听瓦格纳和柯西玛讲一些俏皮的情话，舒适得几乎要睡着。<br/>他们常会说起那个国王和他的城堡，这时他们的语气都变得怜爱并且尊敬。那段时间瓦格纳正在为路德维希二世写作自己的回忆录，每天晚饭后便坐到躺椅上慢条斯理地叙述着，柯西玛就搬把椅子在一旁用她漂亮地字体快速地记录，她专注的侧脸在烛光中显得美极了。<br/>闲暇的时候，他会帮助他们校对一部分稿件。他时而为瓦格纳艰涩怪异的语言皱眉，时而又对着那些自恋不已的句子发笑。瓦格纳是个粉饰事实的高手，能在任何情况下把自己辩解得清白无辜。他实在看不过去了就会打断他，说你不要这么明目张胆好不好，怎么也该学学卢梭直面自我的勇气，总不能把路德维希当成小孩子欺骗。瓦格纳便笑着摆摆手，说我不想破坏自己在他心中的完美形象啊。<br/>这么好的生活维持了足足三年，他几乎要忘记人生原本是不幸的。直到某一次他告别之后，也没什么理由，就突然决定不再来了。却是非常自然而然地，有点失落，但没有不舍，仿佛经过深思熟虑，虽然他并没有。后来他想起，在很长一段时间之前，他就已经在特里伯森触摸到了离别的情绪。<br/>十年后他去观看那部让他深恶痛绝的《帕西法尔》，在一派庄严而奢华的基督教气息中，他蓦然想起柯西玛。他想起最后一次见面的时候，她向他投来一种近乎于爱的眼光，像《帕西法尔》的前奏曲那么忧伤。</p><p>眼前幻影重重，他难以辨别什么是过往，什么是想象。他忘记自己仍然是个处子。他想，柯西玛在床上是令人难忘的。她水汽氤氲的眼中映照着枝形吊灯华丽的倒影。他暗自失神，身体没有停滞，头脑却忘记自己在干什么，仅有情欲空洞地燃烧着。然后柯西玛的面容变得模糊，换成一个小小的妓女的样子。很年轻的时候，他穿过肮脏发臭的巷道找到她，妓院很破败，他却觉得一切都那么流华溢彩金碧辉煌。她长着浓密蜷曲的金发和一双仿佛时常会担惊受怕的眼睛。他对她的身体恋恋不舍，包括那浓郁的眼影、稍有些参差不齐的牙齿和劣质脂粉的气味。他深深地呼吸着污秽不堪的空气，听到巨大的快乐轰然飞驰的声音，接着他们一起高潮。<br/>回去的时候他迷路了，走过许多条坑洼不平的老街，看到房屋门口零零散散地坐着年老色衰的妓女。她们肌肉松弛，双眼暗淡无光，皮肤呈现出一种不健康的枯黄。一两个男人走上前去讲着价钱，晦暗的天空使所有人的身影笼罩着一层悲哀的颜色。他忽然想去拥抱亲吻她们，为了那些饱受摧残的青春。他想她们也曾那样年少过，那样美过。<br/>柯西玛慢慢抚摸着他的面颊，温柔得像一个溺爱孩子的母亲。他看向天空，星云连绵，那么多年了，丝毫未变。她的触感依然如此清晰，却又遥远地似乎来自另一个世界，另一个，他不曾抛弃也不曾将他抛弃的世界。<br/>每个夜晚都会有星辰寂灭，然后坠落，上面乘坐的天使在振聋发聩的呼啸声中闭上眼睛，所以他看不到，飞速掠过的光景是那么温柔，那么宁静。</p><p>初见瓦格纳是在他姐姐露伊丝家，瓦格纳的外侄女奥蒂莉厄把他领到书房，说他就在这儿，你们慢慢聊，我不打扰了，便匆匆离去做家务了。他看到瓦格纳在一片如水一般澄明的金色阳光中弹钢琴，是《漂泊的荷兰人》的序曲，没有复杂的和弦，只有单纯的旋律和高超的演奏技艺。他定了定神，调整出礼貌得体的微笑表情，说，您好。<br/>瓦格纳转过头，站起来抱歉地说失礼了。然后他们自我介绍，握手寒暄，就天南地北地谈起来，谈到时间与记忆一同静止，他们的热血慢慢流空，却一直一直保持着交谈的姿势。</p><p>他没有想到自己的生命能持续到1900年，还来得及对这个新世纪匆匆一瞥。可惜无论今后的时代将发生怎样的巨变，他是再也不会知道了。他像个满怀好奇的孩子那样想着自己预言的一切能否实现，到时候人们是不是会想起他这个沉眠在坟墓之中的人，想起他风中残烛般热切而无望的一生。<br/>8月25日的傍晚，他躺在床上，看到外面疏烟淡日，暮色苍茫，风起云涌。大块大块的乌云慢慢堆积成黑压压的一片，终于最后一丝金色的光线也被吞没，消失不见了。他的心呼啦啦像着了火一样，无数男人女人模糊的脸在火光中一闪而过，有几个，蓦然清晰起来，他甚至能看到他们的眼眸深处流动着暧昧忧愁的色泽。他呢喃着他们的名字，想去拥抱那些黯淡的虚影。他艰难地抬起手臂，在空气中缓缓地温柔地划过，似乎那里有他的爱人如瀑的长发。但是什么都没有。他生命中的人很少，可每一个都那么刻骨铭心。<br/>他和太阳一起沉入广褒无际的黑夜里去了。这黑夜是亘古长存的。他在做梦，隔了数不清的虚幻的时空，他梦见母亲的死，敌人的最后城郭陷落了，她被锁在一个木箱里，丢进地底的洞穴中。他跟一群悲泣着的暗黑人影一起待在墓地，他看不清他们任何一个人的脸，除了伊莉莎白的，因为他正半搂着她。<br/>梦境从墓地移进一辆马车，马车载着他和妹妹回家，他在心里疑惑着，这个家究竟位于什么地方。在嘎嘎作响的长途车程中，他们没有交谈。他们坐在那儿，挤在一起，那空洞、痛苦、徒劳的岁月渐渐融化，他的感觉像冬天的冻土有春草破土而出，他的心在期望中隐隐作痛。他偷偷看了她那冷漠但较好的脸孔，捕捉到她嘴角一抹微笑，微笑迅速扩散到那美妙的明亮眼睛。要不是有车夫在场，他会试着去吻她。<br/>他仔细听着风的噪音，它变得比马车轮子的微弱呻吟还高，掩盖了牧师谈论母亲仁慈与美德的声音。风儿似乎追逐着他和伊莉莎白，努力要告诉他们什么事情。<br/>他对风儿低语，不让伊莉莎白听到：小小风儿，难道我在墓地中留下了本该带走的东西吗？但，会是什么东西呢？确实不是希望、力量、抱负或欲望——尤其不是欲望，因为我唯一的欲望是人类中的“女性”，跟我待在一起，坐在我身边，依偎在我身上，就像只有爱才能与我依偎的样子。<br/>窗外，一整夜，暴雨如注，仿佛江河湖海都倾倒在小小的屋顶上。天穹深处翻滚着隆隆雷声，流泻的雨水像无止无休的旋律，嘈杂浓烈，没有尽头。树木的枝干摇摇晃晃，接连不断的闪电勾勒出突兀锐利的银色纹路，夜空被照亮，瞬间明如白昼，又淡漠下去，像熄灭的灯火漂流在洪荒的命运之中。没有方向，没有知觉，没有一块救命的浮木，没有一支安慰的歌谣。肃杀，激变，倒塌，倾覆，残垣断壁之中，英雄走出废墟，硝烟弥漫的古战场残留着号角的悲鸣，最隐秘的自身在空洞的眼神中无限放大，放大到整个宇宙都看得一清二楚。<br/>可是外面的一切都跟他没有什么关系了，此刻的他像个熟睡的婴儿那样，蜷缩着身体，嘴角挂着甜蜜的微笑。<br/>次日清晨，熏风和煦，碧空如洗。雨后的阳光倾泻一室，洒在他苍白的脸上。 <br/>他死了。<br/>枕旁摊开一本海涅的诗集，一片湿漓漓的树叶在空中打着旋儿，温柔地降落在上面。<br/>我的白昼晴朗，我的黑夜幸福。<br/>当我弹起诗琴，人民都向我欢呼。<br/>那时我的歌是空气和火焰，<br/>煽动一切美丽的热烈的情感。<br/>我的夏天还在开花，可是我已经<br/>把收获向我的仓库里运送——<br/>许多事物使世界这样可贵可爱，<br/>可是我如今就要离开。<br/>乐器从我的手里落下。那只酒杯，<br/>我曾经愉快地放在骄傲的唇边，<br/>如今它打碎了，碎成许多碎片。<br/>神啊！死亡是多么丑恶可悲！<br/>神啊！在这甜美亲切的人间<br/>生活有多么亲切，有多么甜美！<br/>孤独的游吟诗人，要对这个紧紧牵绊着他的让他又爱又恨的世界，说再见了。 <br/>再见，人间。再见，狄俄尼索斯。 <br/>街道重新布满喧闹的人群，他们揉着惺忪的睡眼，准备开始新一天的生活。那么庸俗，那么愚昧，但又那么可爱，那么美。四处都是一派肮脏却鲜活的生气。<br/>哦，孤独！你就是我的家！我太长久地、狂热地生活在狂热的陌生人中间，因而不可能不带着眼泪回到你这里！<br/>是的，是的，他几乎能看到某种慈爱的泪光。他的查拉图斯特拉终于回家了。</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>